


What is even Knocking?

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was so enthralled by the papers on her desk she took no notice to her door silently swinging open and close, a figure in the dark tip toeing as best they could considering they were in full armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is even Knocking?

**Author's Note:**

> Im not very good with Smuty stuff, so heres to technically my second attempt!

Maker what time is it? What _day_ is it even?

The Inquisitor had been stuck in her quarters for what seemed like _hours_. Reports, letters and missives littered her desk while she had been away in the Western approach. She hadn’t even been back a whole day and she was already working her arse off. She was away for almost 5 weeks, longer then she wanted but ‘complications’ arose, and she needed to deal with the problem, much to her own dismay. Sightings of the Abyssal High dragon in the area had Rylan worried, thinking it would attack Griffon wing keep, so Amelia set out with a team to deal with the problem. She didn't take into account how long it actually be till she got back.

And now her once neat desk was covered in letters from nobles she had to read and sign.

Sighing at the horrific sight. The Inquisitor would rather be dealing with the Dragon if she was being honest, Orlesians always did give her the biggest headache. Maker why was she trying to save Orlais again?

She was so enthralled by the papers on her desk she took no notice to her door silently swinging open and close, a figure in the dark tip toeing as best they could considering they were in full armor.

Amelia was so busy reading a particular strange request written by Commander Cullen to even take notice he was standing over her, Grin plastered on his face and quietly giddy like a little chantry boy as he waited for her reaction. It didn't take long to his delight.

Lifting her head to take the red locks of hair out of the head band she jumped what he only could imagine to be 10 feet in the air, falling right of her chair and onto floor in a very comical fashion. He bit his lower lip, swallowing the urge to burst into tears.

She got up rubbing her backside and turned her head from his piercing gaze, trying desperately to hide the red that now tinted her face and ears as she fixed her nightgown.

“ _Sweet Andraste’s tits, Cullen”._ She chides him, under her breath of course. “You know I hate when people do that” she scolded, furrowing her brows in an attempt to at least not look like she just fell on her ass.

Cullen placed a hand on the desk while the other was resting on his hip as he tried to hold back from laughing completely. His sides hurting from restraining himself, till he couldn’t take it.

"I'm sorry _your_ _eminence,_ I didn’t realize you were so easily scared." He laughed

Her only response is an exaggerated eye roll and a disgusted noise that could even rival Cassandra. She fixed her chair, returning to her seat and taking a deep breath in exasperation as she asked him: "Actually can you help me with something Cullen?"

"Oh? And here I thought my job was only to scare you." he grinned

" _You **. Didn’t**. Scare. Me_ ” she mumbled through her teeth. “But really, I was reading a request you sent me and it doesn't-- well--” she cleared her throat. “It has nothing on it. It’s completely blank." she lifted the paper to hand to him, her brow raised quizzinly as she waited for a response.

He took it and stared, cocking a brow as he walking around the table, now standing directly over her. Lowering his head enough that she could feel the warm air against her neck. One hand rested on the head of the chair while the other hanged at his side.

"Ah, you are correct, it is blank. For you see…"

He placed his hand on her shoulders, gripping her slightly as he brushed his lips against her ear.  
A suggestive grin spread across his lips as his other hand slid down her curves, finally resting on her hip, she gasps as he inches his way forward cross the tantalizingly skin of her bare thigh. Her skin tingled where his hands had been. “ _My request couldn’t be written down”_ : He purred in her ear, His voice dripped heavy with seduction in a tone that he knows drives her insane.

His breathe sending a shiver down her neck, her heart rate must have doubled in speed, or at least it felt that way. She could only hear the thumping in her chest as butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she silently curses him.

Maker he’s too _distracting_ and she can’t even see the wicked toothy grin on his face.

Amelia leaned back towards the head of the chair, forgetting the piles of papers, a playful smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. “Is that so _Commander_?” she asked, her voice sultry and like velvet gold, a tone she _knows_ sends him over the edge.

She’s used it on him when a situation arose that she wanted no part of, it didn’t happen all that often, but when it _did_ she was able to play him like a fiddle.

_She could play this game just as well as he._

She took her arms off the desk, making sure they swung back enough to brush against the bulge that was getting more obvious behind his breeches, a hiss catching in his throat, but a chuckling playing in his voice.

“You did that on purpose” Cullen snickered, now picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips as naturally as she could with his armor still on, and taking only 4 long strides to reach the extravagant bed.

“So what if I did?” she murmurs against the stubble outlining his cheeks, kissing along his jaw.

He reverently lowered her on the bed, crawling on top of her as he peppered slight short kisses, they gazed at each other, pupils blown wide with lust and want. His hands clumsy against the strings of her breast-band and she let out the most adorable giggle. He smiles, the garment now bunched up on the floor beside them, his surcoat following not long after.

She mumbled under her breathe when she struggled with his armor, _Sweet Andraste_ , he came here for this reason…

“Maker, couldn’t you have worn something simpler? Better yet how about just walked in _naked_ , its late enough right?” Amelia asked incredulously.

He snickers against her lips and without breaking the kiss, reaching back to help with the clasps, the sounds of metal hitting the stone floor was like strange music to her ears.

Amelia rolled her hips up, rubbing against his crotch, which was still hidden behind dark leather. A sharp gasp escapes him under her touch, rushing to get the rest of articles of clothing off, and she teased him, gently squeezing her breasts; which he spent no time freeing from her breast band

He watches her fondle her swells with soft sighs leaving her swollen lips, her chest rising and falling fast as her breathing picks up, anticipating what is to come. “Makers breathe” Cullen whispered straining as he removed the last of their clothing.

Staring at her now naked body, he could feel his face burn just like every time he just _sees_ her, “you’re beautiful you know that?”

Blush creeping up her face, darkening her skin, a shy smile playing on her lips. She opens her mouth to respond in kind, only for him to claim her mouth with his, her hands finding their way through his curls, nails scraping his scalp, pulling him closer, arching her back against his hot skin.

They explore one another, as if starved for what they have long missed, he pulls away from her lips, running his tongue, languid against her soft skin, he tastes her, paying most attention to the pulse on her neck and she sighs.

Cullen traces each scar on her body, he loves them, oh the _stories_ she tells him of how each one came to be. The one along her chest from a dragonling ambush at age 5, the tiny cut on her hip from when she fell from a tree, her imperfections are his favorite part -- aside from other things of course.

A sharp hiss escapes her as he runs a single digit along her sex, teasing her with each pass. Her stomach tightens, mewls as his finger entered her, she was already wet and he lets out a strained moan at the sounds he hears from her. He moves slowly at first, adding a second digit and curls as he pumps, pleased with the sound emanating from her throat, the squirming of her body under his relentless touch.

She whimpers her disapproval when he pulls his fingers out, almost tortuous, keeping her from her climax. With his other hand he’s skimming along the scars on her stomach. “ _Cullen_ ” and he smiles hearing his name through that soft timbre, but he’s not giving in just yet.

She lifts her head, and he takes the fingers covered in her arousal and brings them up to his lips, savoring and humming his approval. Cullen flashes his eyes dangerously at her as he removes the fingers from his mouth, slowly, teasingly with an over the top suckling noise and lowers so that his head rest between her thighs, kneeling as if this were a prayer.

He’s propping her legs on his shoulders, licking his lips in anticipation, her chest rising and falling fast as the heat pools in her stomach, toes curling in just sear excitement…

Three knocks on the door, but neither notice, not until they can hear it creak open – “In-Inquisitor?”

And they both freeze, fear gripping her eyes, lifting her head to scowl she mouths: ‘ _How could you forget to lock the door?_ ’ Cullen shrugs, his body stiffens up as the sounds of heavy boots climb the stairs, the two of them breathing both heavy and quietly, perhaps if they are _absolutely_ quiet whoever it is will think she’s asleep and leave?

The soldier jiggles the handle: “Your Worship, I have more reports from Lady Montilyet for you –“

“Open that door, and I’ll send you to the Hissing wastes so fast you’ll _wish_ you had Chamber pot cleaning duty.” Cullen snarls loudly, eyes shut tight as he physically restrains himself.

Silence befalls them all, interrupted by the soft footsteps leading back down to the stairs, their bodies relaxing once more once the door quietly closes in the distance, and Cullen sighs, eyeing her with udder bewilderment and he snickers.

“Go lock it this time genius” she chuckles, shaking her head.

He raises a brow, getting up and she shameless admires his beautifully perfect ass as he walks down to shut the latch, squeezing her legs together as he walks back with a lopsided grin.

She props herself on an elbow, admiring his figure but holding back a yawn, not from seeing him of course, she could _never_ get tired from seeing him... “I bet it was Jim, poor recruit seems to have the _worst_ luck with us.”

“He’s never going to be able to look at me again” Cullen replies wryly, rolling his eyes. “ _Ever_ ”

Amelia pats the bed, beckoning for him to return. Which he does all too willingly, only when he crawls back on top to continue his avid search of her curves she rolls away from him, and he stares at her quizzinly.

“Is something the matter?” he asks worriedly

“It’s late, and I have all those papers I still need to do. Not to mention I now have to _somehow_ try to explain to Josephine why you growled at the recruit. And on top of it all –“

He places a single finger on her lips silencing her, completely amused at the ironic reversal of roles. “Alright, alright. But you owe me in the morning then, Inquisitor.”

She smirks, looking at him with lidded eyes and he brings her closer, her head resting on his chest. “Anything you desire, Commander” and she gasps as his hand once again travels between her legs, and she can’t see it, but she knows he’s grinning devilishly as he imagines what he’s going to do to her the following morning.


End file.
